Mallets and Wind
by Percussiongirl19
Summary: Abbie is a very self sufficient mallet player. So what happens when she has to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

MALLET  
I stumbled as I rushed into the band room, mouthing the words "I hate you Ry" To the sax player who had stuck out his foot to trip me teasingly. I was late for warm ups because of my soccer game, and I felt very out of place in my sweaty, dirty uniform versus the rest of the band, who was in concert dress. I hastily waved to the band director while putting down my soccer bag underneath the percussion table. I pulled off my uniform top, not caring that the percussionists would ALL be looking at me. I threw a tank top on over my sports bra and buttoned my blouse over it. I quickly rid myself of my shorts, leaving my spandex cutoffs on under my dress pants. I sat on the floor pulling off electrical tape, socks, and shin guards and stuffing them all in my bag, while slipping my concert shoes on. I pulled out my hairbrush and started yanking it through my red curls, trying to rid my hair of the frizz. Uncovering the xylophone, I breathed a sigh of relief when the band director let the rest of the band hang out while we waited to go onstage. I started playing a scale, trying to get my hands moving. I had some pretty tough runs in this concert that I had to make sure I nailed. Ry came over to me and watched me for a minute.  
"Hey Abbie. How do you do that?"  
"You take the circle," I waved the mallet, "and hit the rectangle" I joked.  
"Can I try?"  
"No!" I laughed. He tried to take the mallets from me, but I kept them away until he caught me in his strong arms.  
"Gotcha." He said, taking the mallets from my hands. He still wouldn't let me go though. I squirmed and playfully hit him until he poked me and let go. That crossed the line. I stopped moving and glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

WIND

I guess I shouldn't have poked her, but Abbie was the cutest girl in the whole band, and I had to get her to notice me somehow. She was section leader of percussion, section leader of the pit during marching season, and she was our best mallet player. I, on the other hand, was the only Bari sax. I honestly shouldn't have taken band because I needed more credits, but band is the only place I get to see Abbie. In her stressed out hurry she began changing into her concert clothes in the back of the band room. She was skinny, but muscular. She fit in nicely with the rest of the percussionists and I was jealous she got to spend time with them more than me. The band director finally let us stop doing breathing exercises and hang out around the band room, so I set my sax in its case and went over to flirt- I mean annoy Abbie.  
"Hey Abbie. How do you do that?" I said,  
"You take the circle, and hit the rectangle" She said, obviously annoyed with me, but teasing all the same.  
"Can I try?"  
"No!" She giggled. She has such a nice laugh. I tried to take the mallets from her, but She's quick and wouldn't let me have them. I finally caught her, and wrapped my arms around her. Her body was warm, and she smelled good, despite having just played a whole soccer game.  
"Gotcha." I said, taking the mallets in my hands. I wouldn't let her go, though she squirmed and playfully hit me. She was being awfully annoying the way she is. Cute, but annoying. I poked her just to be annoying. Just in the side, so it was harmless. Abbie didn't think so. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the band room and into the hall.  
"What the vibraphone was that?!" She hissed. I smirked. She was cute when she used instruments names like that.  
"It was just a poke Abs, relax."  
"You do realize Seth was right there?" Her voice faltered. I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Seth played tenor, not a big deal.  
"We dated for a bit." She explained  
"Why does it matter Abbie? He doesn't care if you hang out with other guys."  
"I know, but I don't want him to do anything to you."  
"You mean you care about me?" I grinned. She gave me a very Abbie-esque look of annoyance.  
"Of course I do. I-" but she was cut off when a percussionist ran into her and grabbed her hand in a firm handshake.


	3. Chapter 3

MALLET  
Martin is my second in command, my wingman, my trusted friend. I think he has a crush on me too, but he's so tiny and he's a freshman.  
"Abbie, we have the chimes onstage for your solo in the ballad, and the bells, and the xylophone. Do you need anything else?"  
"I'm good Martin, thanks." Martin left, humming this years cadence. I turned back to Ry.  
"What were we saying?" I asked  
"You were telling me how much you love me." He said  
"I hate you." I laughed, rolling my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't like him. I was just mildly afraid to date again. What had happened with Seth had really messed me up.  
Seth and I had dated for almost a year. He played tenor sax in the band, he was cute, and he was super sweet. At least, he started out like that. He kept pressuring me to go further and further. I finally told him no and in less than 24 hours he told me he didn't love me anymore, and broke up with me. I hid in the percussion room with the guys for a good two weeks before I could bear going into the band room. That's the thing I love about band. When the guys found out why I didn't want to leave the percussion room during rehearsal, they hugged me and protected me. I didn't realize it at first, but one of the guys would always be next to me whenever we were in the band room. The band is my family. They support me and love me even when I'm at my lowest. That's why I can't date Ry, even though he is mildly attractive. If I messed up another relationship in the band, I wouldn't be able to come back, and band is something I love. Plus, I don't want to be heartbroken again.  
I could have sat in the band room thinking about that stuff all night, but my friend Elsie, who plays the oboe, found me and told me we were going onstage soon. Time to put my game face on and rock this concert. Our director said a scout from a prestigious private music school was coming tonight looking for talent. I didn't need to think about boys right now, I had to focus on showing the scout how I am as a performer. It's show time.


	4. Chapter 4

WIND  
I was going to go find Abbie after she left with Elsie, but we had to go onstage and I knew she would probably take the back way which was closer to her instruments. I decided not to go bug her. She always stressed out before concerts. As I took my seat on the stage, I glanced over at her. She made a face at me. She's so adorable. She then glanced into the audience, her face falling. She wanted the scholarship. I knew it.  
I didn't know what I would do in band without her, but out of everyone, she deserved the scholarship the most. She's so dedicated to everything she does, and is so talented. The scout would be stupid not to take her. She'd be such an asset to their band. I started my warm up, routine scales and long tones. I tuned, listening to the clarinet playing the tone. And then, we began our first piece. I was focused on my music, the low, resonating sounds coming from my horn, but I could hear the clear pitches coming from her set of bells. I remember when the director gave us this piece. It was a Sousa march, and when he handed Abbie the stack of percussion music, she glanced at the mallet part, then looked expectantly at Mr. R.  
"You said that when we played a Sousa march, I could have the brass mallets." Mr R chuckled. He handed her a key.  
"Bottom drawer of my desk. You've got me this time Abbie." She grinned. That's my Abbie. She doesn't lose. The first piece ended. I glanced over to Abbie. She was smiling her perfect smile. I knew she had done spectacular in this piece. Our ballad came next, and this one had her complicated chimes solo in it. I lost myself in the beautiful melodies lining up, the flutes and clarinets meshing with the low tones of the brass and saxes. And then over all the complicated layers came a gorgeous chime solo. Mr. R gave her the recognition she deserved at the end of the piece. I shuffled my feet for her. Our last piece was my favorite. It was fast, up beat, and had a wicked Bari part. This was the piece with Abbie's xylophone runs. By the end of the piece, the whole band was breathing hard. We stood, accepting recognition, then went back to the band room for the rest of the concert. After chatting with some freshman as I walked back through the music suite, I packed up my horn and stood to go find Abbie. I noticed the Martin drumming on a chair.  
"Hey Martin. Any idea where Abbie is?"  
"Yeah I think she went to the percussion room to put her mallets away."  
I thanked Martin, then opened the door of the percussion room. I shut it behind me. I didn't see her at first, she was sitting behind the vibes, her head in her arms. I noticed her shoulders shaking. She was crying. My sweet Abbie was crying, and I had to find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

MALLET

The concert was going great. I nailed the bells part in the march, and played the chimes solo the best I've ever played it. It was when we got to the final piece that I messed up. I started my runs, but my sticking got messed up. Out of 7 different sixteenth note runs, I only got one right. The scout must have noticed. I botched my whole chance at the music school. My dreams just jumped out the window. Tears were falling before I even made it off the stage. Martin caught my wrist as I strode by him.

"Don't worry Abbie. You were perfect." I just started crying more. I waved my mallets a little, then went into the percussion room. I put the mallets in the bag, then slid down the wall behind the vibes. I curled up in the fetal position, all my fears hitting me at once. I want to major in music education. I can't do that if I don't get into this school. I didn't hear the door open or close. I just felt someone sit next to me.

"Abs?" Ry asked. I didn't say anything. He took my hand.

WIND

I sat next to her and took her hand in mine. Her nails were bitten short, her fingers rough and calloused from playing her instrument for hours on end.

"Abs? Come on Abbie. What's the matter?" She mumbled something unintelligible.

"Abigayle, please. You did fine."

"No Ry! I messed up my r-r-runs!" She sobbed.

"I don't think it matters. That scout wanted you after he heard the first 2 pieces." I brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Mr R finds out tonight who's going. Shall we go see if he knows?" She looked up at me, drying her tears.

"Sure" she sighed. I hoped it was her. As much as I loved her, and the band loved her, she needed to get out of this school. She never said anything about it, but I noticed the was she's shoved out of the way in the hallway, walking all alone. How she stays after school in the band room every day to avoid going home on the bus. If anyone deserved this scholarship, it was her. I helped her stand up. I knew she wanted to be tough, to be a percussionist, but sometimes she was just a sixteen year old girl. I looked at her, then made it look like I was going to kiss her. She started backing into the wall, fear in her eyes. I wasn't going to kiss her though. I just shot my hand out and tickled her stomach. She grinned and slapped my arm. It didn't hurt, but I pretended It did.

"Ah! You got me Abs!" I laughed, and so did she. I knew all was fairly well now, so I opened the door for her.

"Thanks Ry."

"Anytime Abs." We went into the band room where Mr. R was talking to a man. I sat in my chair, and Abbie joined the percussionists. Mr. R turned to the band.

"If you want to stay, please do. If you can't that's alright." I knew Abbie was going to stay, but I had homework to do. She glanced over at me, but I shook my head as I stood up to leave. I held up the keys to my truck and quickly showed her. She's understand. As I got to my car, I couldn't help but thing if Abbie, my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

MALLET

I was a little disappointed that Ry left, but I had other things to worry about.

"And the winner of the scholarship is..." Mr. R said like a game show host

"Abigayle Morrison!" I gasped. The whole band looked at me. Martin came and put his hand on my shoulder. Everyone started clapping. The scout came into the percussion section and handed me a packet. It was all the information about the school. As I left, everyone was congratulating me. I thought I had lost the scholarship on those runs. Apparently not. When I got to the foyer, I found my parents. I had told them about the scholarship before, and when they found out I got it, they were happy. They couldn't pay for me to go to this school, but with a full scholarship, I could go. This was the most exciting day of my life. I really wanted to tell Ry, but I assumed he had already left. I didn't know what I was gonna do without my friends in this band, but a new start would be healthy for me. I fell asleep that night replaying the concert over in my head.

WIND

I came into the music suite for lunch the next day, and was immediately hit by a wall of Abbie. She was jumping up and down saying

"I did it Ry! I got in! The scholarships mine!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you you would, you silly mallet player." Her happiness was contagious.

"Lets celebrate Abs. Ice cream, tonight, I have a car and money."

"Are you sure Ry?"

"Of course." Abbie then started telling me about the orientation she had to go to and how she got to bring home a xylophone to practice on and how she was gonna audition for front ensemble.

"You'll come to some games, right?"

"Calm down Abs." I laughed. She knew my answer was yes, though unspoken.

"So when's your last day?"

She looked at her feet.

"Tomorrow." And then, just like that, my Abbie was gone. Her last two days we made perfect for her, but she was the heart of the band, and it was lonely without her. She didn't even call me once in the next week. Eventually I missed her so much I drove to her house.

"Hi Mrs. M, is Abbie here?"

"she's in her room. Nice to see you again Ry." She smiled. I made my way up to Abbie's room and knocked on the door quietly before letting myself in. She was sitting on her bed, doing homework.

"Hey Ry." She sounded tired.

"What's up Absicle?"

"Music theory homework. It's a breeze, but I hate minor keys." I laughed. It was such an Abbie problem.

"I thought I'd come by. I haven't seen you in forever. How's your school?"

"Oh Ry, it's amazing. The musicians are amazing. The people-" her voice caught on that word.

"Are the people good to you?"

"Ry, I think I'm in love." She whispered. Oh fantastic.

"With your xylophone?" I joked.

"His name is Myles. He's in the orchestra."

"An orcha-dork?" She just hit me.

"Are you sure about this Abbie?" I had heard Seth's side of the story by this point. He had said she was stubborn and too independent for a girl. It was kinda idiotic. I liked the way Abbie wasn't stereotypical teenage girl.

"He's perfect Ry."

"Ok. I better get going. My step dad will be wondering where I am. See you later Abs." I hugged her with one arm, then left. My drive home was terrible. Abbie was perfect, and now I can't have her.


	7. Chapter 7

MALLET

I loved my new school. People liked me, and there was a kid in the orchestra who asked me out on a date. I missed Ry, but I didn't think I could bear to face him. I wasn't sure if I liked him like that or if he was just like a brother to me. The band at Fuegleton's was amazing. The musicians were incredible. I missed the jokes and fun I had with the other band though. Here at Fuegleton's, talking and joking in rehearsal is strictly prohibited. But I've gotten so much better. I've made friends. My classes are pretty much music based. I was about to throw my music theory homework across the room when there was a knock on my door. Ry came in. I was relieved to see him.

"Hey Ry."

"What's up Absicle?"

"Music theory homework. It's a breeze, but I hate minor keys." I groaned. He just laughed.

"I thought I'd come by. I haven't seen you in forever. How's your school?"

"Oh Ry, it's amazing. The musicians are amazing. The people-" I trailed off.

"Are the people good to you?"

"Ry, I think I'm in love." I whispered.

"With your xylophone?" He asked.

"His name is Myles. He's in the orchestra." I said, annoyed.

"An orcha-dork?" I hit Ry. Just like old times.

"Are you sure about this Abbie?"

"He's perfect Ry."

"Ok. I better get going. My step dad will be wondering where I am. See you later Abs." He hugged me, then left. I heard him thank my mom, then start his truck and drive away. I gave up on my homework for a while and called Myles.

"Hello my love." He greeted me.

"Hey Myles."

"What's wrong?" He heard the sadness in my voice.

"My friend just came to visit me."

"Which friend?"

"Ry. I didn't tell you about him. He's my best friend."

"How was your visit?"

"Weird. I've never been uncomfortable around Ry. He's so easy to be around. It seems like he hates me."

"Why would anyone hate you dearest?"

"I just left him and the rest of my band family."

"The band at Fuegleton's loves you. I love you."

"I know."

"Hey, what did you get for number 8 on the theory homework?" I rolled my eyes.

"Figure it out. Bye Myles."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The next call I made was to my friend Cammy.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I'm having a dilemma."

"Boy trouble? How's Myles?"

"He's so sweet, but I'm not sure if this is right. I don't know."

"He makes you happy Abbie. I can see it in your eyes."

"But Ry makes me happy too!"

"Remember what happened with the last 'Willing High band guy'? I don't want you to starve yourself like last time."

"I'll give it until the summer. If it doesn't work, then I'll rethink my options." Cammy and I talked for a little while longer. She's my only non band friend, and I love her as much as any other band kid. I kept thinking about Myles, and Ry. Why did I feel like I had to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend?

WIND

I got home and flopped down on my bed, face first. I had no idea what I was going to do. I just laid there, thinking about her, until I heard my door open. I was about to yell at my little brothers for coming in, when I realized it was Rachelle, my baby sister in a pink tutu.

"Ry-Ry, why are you sad?" She asked as I pulled her into my lap.

"I just am Rach."

"I'll make it better." She reached up and kissed my chin.

"Thanks kid." I tousled her blonde hair. She jumped off my lap and ran out into the hall. I got up and shut the door behind her, realizing what I had to do. The phone rang 3 times before she answered.

"Ry?"

"Hey Natalie." I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Omg! I haven't seen you in like, forEVER!"

"Yeah, hey, listen, Nat. You wanna go out sometime this week?"

Natalie is a girl from the school I went to before Willing High. We dated for a bit, but I broke it off before I left.

"Omg! Like, yes!"

"Great. Wednesday night, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Omg! That's, like, totally perfect!"

"Bye Nat."

"See ya Ry!" I hung up. Gosh that girl was too peppy. Not even in a cute excited way like Abbie. Wednesday night was ok. Natalie had her blonde, clearly dyed hair curled unnaturally, and her dress was short and low cut. I was surprised she could keep her head up her make up was so thick. She was "totally fake" as she would say about anyone other than herself. I couldn't help but notice that Abbie never would have worn makeup, or a dress, or 6 inch heels like Nat did. Abbie was... Well, real. I took Nat out for dinner. I remembered to do all the chivalrous things Abbie had drilled into my head a while ago, when we first became friends.

"Always open doors. Be nice. Help her into her chair. Never let the conversation lull." I could still hear her tell me. When we went back to my truck, Nat sat practically on top of me in the cab.

"It's kinda chilly." She stated, giggling. I did what Abbie would have told me to do. I put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. It felt wrong. I was about to start the truck when Nat really was on top of me, kissing me way to fiercely, her fingers moving to the buttons of my shirt. Luckily, she had no muscle mass whatsoever, and I could easily move her off of me.

"Nat," I said gently.

"I'm sorry, but this was a bad idea. I'll just bring you home now." I started the truck and drove her home without another word. I walked her to the front door though, as Abbie would have told me. She slammed the door in my face. I finally made it home and loosened my tie.

I went over to my desk and turned on my computer. I noticed Abbie was on Instant Messaging. A bubble flashed green above her name. I clicked on it. One new message.

igotAbs: hey

Just seeing the message made me relax.

Rydinsolo_12: hey

igotAbs: how was your date?

Rydinsolo_12: you knew about it?

igotAbs: i have connections

Rydinsolo_12: it was awful. I don't want to hear any more about what Tanya and Coleen are doing with their boyfriends and how Mandy's pregnant.

I told Abbie the truth. She was the only person I could be this open with.

igotAbs: she's that bad?

Rydinsolo_12: yep

igotAbs: then why'd you do it?

Rydinsiki_12: idk.

I really didn't know. I think I thought it would ease the Abbie pain, but it only made it worse.

igotAbs: you haven't visited in a while.

Rydinsolo_12: it's been a week Abs.

igotAbs: i still miss you. Come over tomorrow?

Rydinsolo_12: ok.

I wasn't sure why I accepted, but I did.

igotAbs: should i wear heels, a scandalous dress, and make up too?

Rydinsolo_12: nah. Just be yourself.

igotAbs: good. I couldn't deal with a dress

Rydimnsolo_12: and you'd hurt yourself in heels.

igotAbs: ha!

I could almost hear her laughing. I missed her. A lot. I was hoping that tomorrow would be normal. Easy to be with her, just like it used to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: thank you ad-siderum for your review! It meant a lot to me!**

MALLET  
I messaged Ry because I hadn't talked to him in a week. I missed him. I was blasting music that anyone other than Ry would think was weird, and doing my homework on my computer, hoping his name would pop up. When it did, I think I fell out of my chair. It was awkward, but I knew Ry would have just laughed at me. I found the courage to type those 3 letters that eventually landed me in Ry's truck.  
"So where to?" He asked.  
"Lets go get ice cream!" I said. Ry laughed.  
"I should write a book: how to make Abbie happy. And in that book would be 500 pages with just 2 words on each one. Ice cream."  
"I would read that book."  
"Of course you would, you dork."  
"I'm not the dork in this car!"  
"Abs, why can't I find sweet girls like you?"  
"'Cause I'm one of a kind!"  
"Yes you are" he laughed.  
"Why are you in such a good mood, anyway?"  
"I don't know" I answered. The real reason was because I was with him. I didn't know how I lasted that week without him. Ry fiddled with the radio and started playing some music. It was a local band from where he lived before he came here.  
"C'mon Ry. Play something good."  
"Good? This is good." He joked, but he fiddled around some more, finally settling on a cd. I knew immediately which song it was. He had started the Hercules soundtrack, and it was almost an inside joke between us.  
After we got our ice cream, we just kinda walked around town, talking about random things, but mostly band. I missed this easy chatting. It wasn't like this when I was with Myles.  
"What's wrong Abs?" Ry asked.  
"Huh?" I hadn't realized I had stopped talking, lost in my thoughts.  
"Oh, I was just... Thinking about Myles."  
"In a good way or a bad way?"  
"What if I don't actually love him like I say I do?"  
"Then you better get out if the relationship. Especially if you care enough about him, which I know you do."  
"Ok." I sighed, then smiled. Ry and I spent the whole day together. We walked along the beach at sunset, and it wasn't until dark that Ry finally brought me home. I don't remember anything of the ride home except for resting my head on his shoulder. Apparently I fell asleep, because when I woke up, Ry was carefully placing me on my bed, tucking the sheets around me. He kissed my forehead, brushed my hand with his fingertips, and then left. Why hadn't I seen it sooner?

WIND

Abbie and I went and got ice cream, per request of Abbie. She got cookie dough, I got vanilla. We started walking around town. She pointed out things that I had never noticed in my short time here. I had to resist the urge to hold her hand. We made it back to my truck as the first stars were making their appearance.

"Make a wish Ry" Abbie said sleepily

"I wish that we could do this every day."

"That's a good wish." She yawned. I started the truck, but before putting it in drive, I just looked at her. She put her head on my shoulder, her eyes closing.

"I love you Ry."

"I love you too Abs." She didn't speak for the rest of the drive to her house. I shut the truck off and lifted her in my arms. Normally Abbie would never let me carry her, claiming she was too fat or something. I didn't think so at all. She was so light and small, and when Mrs. M opened the door, she just said

"Tell her you did this later." I just nodded, not wanting to wake Abbie up. I placed her on her bed, then kissed her forehead. She smelled good. I touched her hand briefly, then left. I fell asleep thinking of her, as always, but in a more gentle way. She was so precious and serene. She was my everything.


	9. Chapter 9

MALLET  
School the next day was a blur. I kept thinking of Ry. Myles tried to snap me out of my funk, but he only made it worse. After school, I went to the mall by myself. I didn't want to see Myles or Ry. I was sitting by myself in the food court, drinking a soda, when I saw them. Ry was walking towards the food court, Natalie on his arm. It pained me to see them together. I thought... I thought Ry an I had something, even if it was small. Ry saw me then, his eyes growing wide. I just stood up, turned on my heel, and tried to get out of there as fast as possible. As I was leaving, I noticed Myles. I was about to go over to him when I noticed a chorus chick kiss him on the cheek. What the crash cymbal was going on in my life? I pulled out my cell.  
"Abbie?"  
"Hey Martin."  
"What's up? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Yeah, so, you wanna meet me at the pond?"  
"I'm already there."  
"I figured. See you in a few." I hung up. Normally in the circumstance with Ry, I'd go to Myles. Normally in the circumstance with Myles, I'd go to Ry. Seeing as both were preoccupied, I was going to Martin. I found him in his favorite fishing spot, a pair of drumsticks in his hands. When he saw me, he threw me an extra pair, and started para diddling on a rock, slowly. I joined the train, speeding up when he did. It wasn't until we reached 144 that I had to stop. Martin kept going until he hit 180. I slowly applauded.  
"You're so cool." I said sarcastically.  
"Cooler than you." He retorted with a smile. I went to sit down beside him, but tripped on my shoes, his drumsticks flying from my hand and landing in a bush by the shore.  
"This is why we can't have nice things." He stated.  
"I missed you too Martin." I grinned dusting myself off.  
"So what's up?" He said, putting his drumsticks down and baiting a fishing line.  
"There's too much drama. Everywhere. So I decided to see you."  
"Am I your therapist?"  
"No, you just don't have much drama. Unless the fish aren't biting."  
"You're right. Do I want to know?" He questioned.  
"Not unless you want to."  
"Is there anyone who I need to hurt?" I laughed. Martin was 5'1", 5'2" on a good day.  
"I think I got them myself, thanks."  
"Them? Multiple people?"  
"Yeah." Just then my phone rang. It was Myles.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Abbie, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for dinner?"  
"I'm... I'm sorry Myles, I'm with a friend tonight. Maybe some other time?" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, uh, ok. Love you." I just hung up. My phone rang again a minute later.  
"Well aren't you popular today?" Martin said.  
"I try to be" I grinned.  
"Aren't you gonna answer that?"  
"It's just Ry."  
"You mean 'best-friend/crush that everyone knows about but you' Ry?"  
"No, I mean 'ex-best-friend/lying woodwind' Ry." I said, with hate in my tone.  
"Gosh Abbie. Do I want to know what he did?"  
"No." My phone buzzed a third time, this time a text from my mother.  
"Hey, Martin, I have to go home. I'm being summoned. I'll see you later, ok?"  
"Hope everything works out. See ya."  
I walked home wondering why the world was so against me.

WIND

I went to the mall after school on Friday because I needed to get a birthday present for my sister. I had just pulled in the parking lot when I saw Natalie. I really hoped she was still angry with me. I was also planning on buying a gift for Abbie, and I knew Nat would be jealous if she wasn't angry with me. I got out of my truck, locking it as I made my way to the entrance and stayed as far away from Nat as possible. It didn't work.

"Ry!" She bounced over and kissed me.

"I missed you boo!" She squealed. Blech. I gave her a half smile that was more of a grimace.

"Have you come to help me buy a prom dress?"

"Ummmm... No, I was just gonna get a birthday present for my little sister."

"Oh! How cute!" She was hanging on my arm, kissing me whenever she had the chance the whole time I was at the mall. I finally went to the food court to get something to eat when I saw Abbie. I gave her a look like "please help me" but she just turned and left. Why was she mad at me? Then it hit me. It looked like I was with Nat. Does that mean Abbie has feelings for me? So many things were going through my head. I finally lost Nat at the jewelry store. I told her I was just gonna go in for a minute, and she said something that didn't make any sense.

"Oh! I bet you're getting a ring! I'll just... Go look at some makeup! Come get me when you're done!" And then she flounced off. What kind of ring did she thing I was getting? I really got a necklace for Abbie. It was silver and gold, with little blue stones in the shape of a heart, the exact color of Abbie's eyes. I took the back entrance out of the mall, passing a kid making out with a blonde chick on my way out. Gross. Can't people get a room nowadays? I sat in my truck and called Abbie. I wanted to see her again, to give her the necklace. Instead, I just got her voicemail.

"You've reached Abbie Morrison. I apologize for being unable to answer your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you Lickity split!"

"Hey Abs. I just wanted to hang out soon. Please. What you saw today... Just call me back, Kay?" I hung up. Great. I went home for a few hours, ate some dinner, wrapped Rachelle's birthday present, thought of Abbie. Eventually, it got dark out and Abbie still hasn't answered my call. I went on IM and sent her a message. She didn't reply. She wasn't even on, which was weird for her. Around midnight, she finally replied.

igotAbs: can you come over?

Rydinsolo_12: I'll be there in 5.

igotAbs: back door.

I didn't reply, just grabbed my keys and ran out the door. Abbie only lived a couple blocks away, so it didn't take me long to get there. I went around into her backyard, climbing up the apple tree by her balcony, the way I used to during thunderstorms when she would be scared. I slowly opened the door, afraid of what state I'd find Abbie in on the other side.


	10. Update

Hey guys! Sorry I've kinda stopped updating. I've had a really busy summer. But more importantly, this story, about Abbie and Ry... I started it when I realized I was falling in love. Around the time I stopped updating, all the things I wished would happen, did happen. I ran out of inspiration, hence the really depressing last chapter. Dating my best friend is even more amazing than I thought it would be. Right now though... He's mad at me, or something. We've been arguing, even though I have a feeling it's not just me who hates fighting with each other. He knows I wrote this story, so I'm gonna go tell him to check it soon. This is my apology. This is me saying I miss being happy together. This is me saying I love you. This is me saying band brought us together, something we mutually love. This is me pouring my heart out for total strangers, hoping that they realize that we are perfect for each other, and that we should never be apart, even though I'm making that really tricky right now. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. The tension between us. I love you. I fell in love with my best friend for a reason. And it's one choice that I'll never regret. Thanks for listening to my rambling, readers. If you think I should continue the story, please let me know. Review! It'll make me happier :)


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! So, I've decided to continue. I've found new inspiration. All my problems that I vented about are resolved, and I'm happy as can be :) I hope you guys like what these next chapters bring!**

MALLET

My day just kept getting worse. My mom made me come home, and when I got there, she was sitting at the table.

"Abbie, we have to talk about something."

"Okaaaaay?" I said, sinking into a chair.

"I got a new job."

"So?"

"It's not in Marsota anymore." My moms work was in Marsota, the same town as Fuegleton's. she drove me to school every day.

"So how am I getting to school?"

"The bus"

"Mom, Fuegleton's doesn't have a bus."

"Willing High does." And with that, I had to go back to Willing. The school of my dreams was out of the picture. I went upstairs, and opened IM.

igotAbs: hey Myles

Myles2goB4isleep: hey

igotAbs: I'm leaving Fuegleton's.

Myles2goB4isleep: maybe that's a good thing...

igotAbs: why?

Myles2goB4isleep: I don't think we're working out. I can't do a long distance either.

igotAbs: and you kissed a chorus chick today.

Myles2goB4isleep: you knew?

igotAbs: I saw.

I closed IM. Logged off. Everything. I just sat on my floor, listening to music with tears running down my face. Eventually I heard my mom go to bed. I stayed the way I was. I noticed the time nearing midnight, so I opened IM and messaged Ry. He was the only one I wanted to see right now. It didn't take him long to make it to my house and up the tree. He hesitated opening the door though. As soon as he saw me, he rushed to my side.

WIND

Abbie was sitting on her floor. Her eyes were puffy, and her shorts had dark circles on them from her tears falling. I crouched down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong Hun?"

"I'm coming back to Willing."

"Why?"

"Don't have a ride."

"Well, you're always welcome in our band. We've missed you Abs. I've missed you." I hugged her tighter.

"Now go change and wash your face. Cold water. It'll help. I'll be here when you come back." I said, helping her up. She left me in her room. I sat on her bed, looking around her room. I remembered the necklace in my pocket, but left it there, a plan forming in my head.

Abbie came back in a tank top and long pants. She looked like she felt better. She didn't blink an eye at me sitting on her bed. She just crawled under the sheets and snuggled into my chest like I knew she would.

"Won't what's-his-face be angry about this?" I asked her, amused at how content she was.

"Nah. If he is, I don't care."

"Why not?"

"He was kissing a chorus girl from Fuegleton's today. He broke up with me."

She said it so nonchalantly that it caught me off guard.

"Oh... Well... I'm sorry." I stammered, trying to find good words.

"It's.. I'm.. Ok." She sighed.

"Hey Abbie, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure Ry, whatever you need." She yawned.

"Will you meet me at the football field after school tomorrow?"

"Sure. But why?" She said, her eyes closing.

"I have something to show you." I whispered, but she was already asleep.

I waited until she was soundly sleeping, then I kissed her head and climbed back down the tree.


End file.
